Sadistic Alice Factory
by 5urpriseZurprise
Summary: crappy story... please prepare eyes or brain bleach... without summary and plot... i write this just go with the flow style.


"Ha…. I bet you can't do it Ms. I don't want to admit I can't sing badass song!" shouted a green perm haired girl to the brunette girl

"Of course I can sing some kick ass song, why not?" replied the brunette girl

"Because you can only sang cute, sugary, sweet song." Snapped the perm haired girl

"What, of course not. Sumire…" the brunette frowned

"Then prove it in Alice festival at the stage and sing some song that badass and the themes are 'Alice' and 'factory'."Sumire challenged the brunette.

"okay then… I, Mikan Sakura, will do it. Are you happy now?" said Mikan deadpanned.

"Very… then get ready to lose Sakura cause I will go there and beat you." Sumire said snobbish and confidently

"Whatever floats your boats.." Mikan said flatly.

"Hmmph…" Sumire stalked off angrily

"What Sumire talking about Mikan-chan?" ask the dirty blond haired boy "Nothing, iinchou. Ne, iinchou do you mind if I ask you some help for the Alice festival?" Iinchou said no and mikan proceeded her plan into action but she might wanna get help from Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru help me with the Alice festival, kay. Pleeeeaaaassseeeeeeeeeee…?" Mikan whined to the cold blooded inventor "For 2000 rabbits and I'll help you" she said coldly "Mou, you meanie but okay since there is a…" Mikan trailed off and making hotaru raised her eyebrows "Nothing… Hotaru" Mikan decided not to tell Hotaru there is a money prize around 7000 rabbits for the winner.

The festival was very great and good. Now is the time Mikan to show sumire her badass song and actually she's feeling really nervous and make her almost give up but hotaru threat her to do it and get the prize money –apparently Hotaru already knew the Prize- in 5 minutes Mikan must got to the stage.

Mikan seeing Sumire sing a song from Korea called Bubble Pop and she did it good and it make her look like a slut. "Mikan-chan the time ready…" Iinchou popped my thought and I thanked him and plan into action. One last check to my costumes that is a pale pink blouse with pink tie while my skirt is dark red blood with white Sakura pattern a chain on my left skirt pocket and my hair is got some cool accessories like my hair it tied into pigtailed with a handcuff on both sides while my ankle is surrounded with a metal cog that look like have some blood splattered on it and white knee high boot. Okay let's sprang into action.

"Hello… everyone" the crowd cheered while some like my friends gasped at my outfit. "This song is a bet to someone who wants me to song some kickass song maybe it a little offending but don't take it to seriously okay…" the crowd murmured "Okay let's begin. Sadistic Alice Factory" as I said that the stage transformed to a factory first it was some sort controlling machines then a warning signs that shaped like Alice badge.

**"Welcome, to to to to to to to to to to to to to to my Alice factory!"** I sing with robotic voice and a chair appeared behind me. I sat on it and continue singing.

**I was the one who brought all of you to this place,  
and I want you to keep feeding me fresh "alice".**

**I must consume and absorb tens of thousands of alice in order to maintain my body,  
so I want there to be tons of people by my side always and always.**

**Just like how you humans ingest food for your metabolism,  
without alice I might starve to death in three days.**

I sang while grabbed some fork and spoon and stabbed them to the table that in front of me then pound my hand on the table

**So,**

**hurry up and feed me alice! Start making alice! Do it!  
I'm confident that I'll always be able to force you to do it with my cute smile!**

**"Yo! You there! Don't let your minds stop! Did you think I couldn't see you?  
If you dare slack off again, consider this place your grave... Are we clear?"**

After that I pointed to the audience and come closer to the end of the stage to the girl that almost crying and step back again

**I expect you to be fully aware that it's pointless to try to escape.  
No matter where, I'll always chase after you, catch up to you, torment you, and capture you.**

**You shall live the rest of your life being shackled by "me". Would you like some never-ending pain to go with that?**

**"Oh my, one person is missing. Did he run away? Naa, it's not possible."**

**I keep getting hungry no matter how much I eat. Maybe you don't understand my pain,  
but no matter how hard you've worked on the stones, not one of them is edible to me.**

**I keep getting hungry no matter how much I eat. Maybe you don't understand my pain,  
but I keep feeling aggressively irritated. Please, don't make me any angrier.**

**"That daring fugitive! Where could he have escaped?"**

**"Found ya!"**

**I'll never be able to completely wipe off my fear of having to return to nil.  
Although I'm supposed to be stronger, death has at last caught up with me.**

**I'm becoming hysterical just imagining how I'll be left behind in the past  
where every alice will have stopped. Caught in my thoughts, I'm creaking and aching.**

**I'll gulp down this transient story and chew it thoroughly into little pieces.  
My heart, made up of alice stones and stories covered in patches and stitches, is filled with rage.**

**As I regurgitate and spew out huge amounts of ignorant grumblings,  
the empty impulse of my perpetually egoless self transforms into "hunger".**

There is a wall that almost closed but I caught it with my hand and say the last lyrics

**"I definitely won't let you escape."**

**"***************!"**

I break the wall and the song ended. The crowd looks so disturbed and stunned then someone clap their hand then I saw a chain reaction to it. It just feels great, at first I thought they hate it but it's not. Then I got off the stage and the judges said the winner me and permy glare so hard at each other "the winner of this contest is… Kokoro Yome, who sang 'Gangnam Style by PSY'." Both of us fall anime style. "well at least it was fun." I said "Fun.. you said it was horrible, fucking horrible. We lost to the class joker" then permy rambling on and on about losing.

The end?

Okay that's the end…. Seem rushed right? Okay sue me, bully me, send me cruel sarcasm or critique, mock me whatever you wanna do about my rubbish. I write this just because this fucking story keep lingering on my head for a while and it bugged me a lot. And before you say it, **this song 'Sadistic Music Factory' is not mine they belong to Cosmo-P, 'Gangnam Style' belong to PSY and 'Bubble Pop' belong to Hyuuna. And Alice gakuen belong to Tachibana Higuchi.**

**Bye…. (x_ )**


End file.
